A vámpírlakoma
| | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | | | | }} | costarring = | | | }} | uncredited = | }}}} }} "A vámpírlakoma" a Buffy, a vámpírok réme első évadának, és egyben a teljes sorozatnak a második epizódja. Joss Whedon írta és John T. Kretchmer rendezte. Leírás Tehát ott hagytuk abba, hogy Luke meg akarja harapni Buffyt, de a lány nyakában lógó kereszt megégeti a vámpír kezét, így a Vadász ki tud szabadulni. Ha már kiszabadult, jobbnak látja, ha most nem harcol tovább, hanem inkább szalad a halálra rémült tinicsapat után. Azért azt gondoltuk, hogy kedvenc vámpírvadászunk nem lesz vacsora, mert akkor elég rövid sorozat lett volna. Szóval időben éri utol a többieket, épp Willowt próbálja az egyik vámpír megharapni, de Buffy közbeavatkozik. Az ájult Xandert is két vámpír próbálja elhurcolni, de Buffy megharcol velük és persze győz, viszont Jesset nem találják sehol. Xander, Willow és Buffy a könyvtárban tartanak őrsgyűlést, ahol Giles elmondja nekik, hogy mit talált a Szüretről. Xander még mindig nem nagyon hiszi el, amit az éjjel látott. Willow is még csak most kezdi el feldolgozni azt, amit az éjjel tapasztalt. Giles szerint a vámpírok egy nagyszabású tisztogatásra készülnek, néhány emberből szolgavámpírt csinálnak, a többi embert pedig megölik és újra övék lesz a világ. Megint a föld alá megyünk, ahol Jesse lesz a feláldozandó ember. A fővámpír nehezményezi, hogy csak egyet hoztak. Darla elmondja, hogy egy lány mentette meg a többieket, de nem tudják ki ő. A fővámpír tudja, hogy a lány nem lehet más, mint a Vadász. Giles is pont erről beszél a könyvtárban, hogy mindig van egy lány, egy Kiválasztott, aki a Vadász, jelen esetben ez Buffy. Willow a rendőrséget szeretné értesíteni, de a pisztoly nem sokat ér vámpír ellen, és nekik csak az van. Azt már kitalálta a kis kupaktanács, hogy a vámpírok fészke a várost átszelő alagútrendszerben lehet. Gilesnak térkép kéne, Willownak pedig van egy ötlete a térkép megszerzésre. A vámpírok is kupaktanácsot tartanak, hogy milyen módon irtsák ki a Vadászt. Jesse lesz a csali. Vámpírrá teszik, hogy a Vadászt lépre csalják ezzel, mert ha él, akkor a Vadász nem hagyhatja őt cserben. Willow többek között számítógépzseni is, így könnyen rátalál a keresett térképre. Az alagút pont a temető alatt húzódik, így rájönnek, hogy miért kerültek elő és tűntek el oly hírtelen a vámpírok. Buffy belátja, hogy igaza van Gilesnak abban, hogy még nem készült fel teljesen, mert amikor a kriptában volt, Luke vámpírt nem vette észre, pedig azért ő a Vadász, hogy ilyenekre is figyeljen. Xander vállalkozik arra, hogy Buffyval megy a következő harcra, majd Willow is erre ajánlkozik. Buffy úgy dönt, hogy egyedül megy vissza. Giles arra kéri Willowt, hogy a Szüret utáni kutatásban segítsen inkább, mint Buffynak. Buffy az igazgatóba botlik, mikor vadászni indul. Az igazgató bezárja előtte a kaput és, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, visszatér az iskolába. Buffynak ez nem nagyon okoz gondot, mert egy gyors ugrással már a kerítés másik oldalán is van. Willow és Xander a Szüretet próbálják kiokoskodni közben. Buffy újra a kriptában van, és a lejáratot keresi. Talál egy ajtót, ami valószínűleg a lejárat, de egy bazi nagy lánc és egy bazi nagy lakat van rajta, és persze egy látogató is érkezik. A követő helyes pasi jelent meg, és Buffy kérésére be is mutatkozik: ő Angel. Angel figyelmezteti Buffyt, hogy jobb, ha nem megy le a föld alá, és nem kockáztatja az életét, mert ma este kezdődik a Szüret és ha nem akadályozza meg, akkor visszatér a gonosz. Buffyt nem lehet megállítani, ő megy, ha tetszik, ha nem. Angel úgy dönt, hogyha már megakadályozni nem tudta Buffyt abban, hogy lemenjen, akkor legalább útbaigazítást ad neki, hogy merre keresse a gonoszakat. Buffy elindul az alagútrendszerben arra, amerre Angel tanácsolta neki, de egy váratlan pillanatban Xander jelenik meg mögötte. Segíteni jött, mert Jesse a legjobb haverja, és ha tehet érte valamit, akkor megteszi. Így ketten haladnak tovább a labirintusszerű alagútrendszerben. Giles is rájön arra, hogy ma éjszaka valami történni fog. Cordelia és egy agyatlan szőke éppen Buffyt dumálják ki számítástechnika órán, ahol Willow is a közelben ül és azt hallgatja végig, ahogy új barátnőjét pocskondiázzák. Mikor közbeszól, Cordelia otrombán bánik vele, ezért Willow bosszúból becsapja a nagyszájú csajt, azzal, hogy a mentés helyett a delete gomb megnyomását javasolja, mondván azzal menti a dolgokat. Persze nem az a gomb a jó gomb. Közben Buffy és Xander rátalálnak csali Jessere, aki jól játssza a szerepét és csapdába csalja őket, majd felfedi vámpírságát. Xander még győzködni próbálja egykori barátját, de ő csak megölni akarja őket a vámpírtársaival együtt. A Vadász és Xander egy nagy vasajtó mögé menekülnek, amivel egy ideig fel tudják tartani a fenevadakat, majd egy rácsos lukat vesznek észre, amin keresztül a felszínre tudnak jutni, és mivel nappal van, ide már nem követhetik őket a vámpírok. A fővámpír pipa is amiatt, hogy a Vadász megint meglógott, meg is bünteti az egyik emberét a bénázásért. Willow közben talált valamit, így Gilesnak kezdenek összeállni a dolgok a fejében. A föld alatt a vámpírhad a Szüretre készül. A fővámpír egy jelet rajzol Luke vámpír homlokára, majd a véréből itatja őt, hogy eggyé váljon vele és elég ereje legyen ahhoz, hogy Szüretkor fel tudjon jutni a földre. Buffy és Xander visszaérnek a könyvtárba és Giles mesélni kezdi, hogy mit is derítettek ki közösen Willow-val a szüretről. Ez a fővámpír, aki folyamatosan a felszínre akar menni, a két világ közé szorult, mikor sok-sok évvel ezelőtt ki akarta nyitni a pokol szájában lévő misztikus kaput, de elrontott valamit a művelet közben. 100 évenként egyszer szabadulhat ki, méghozzá Szüretkor, tehát ma éjjel. Azt is elmeséli, hogy a szolgája segít majd neki elég erőt gyűjteni ahhoz, hogy feljusson. A szolga homlokán egy jel lesz. Ha ő meghal, elmarad a Szüret, egyszerűsíti le Buffy a dolgot. Azt is kitalálják, hogy a Bronze-ban tartják majd a vámpírok a vacsoraidőt. A csapat a Bronze felé veszi az irányt. Buffy a harc előtt még hazaugrik némi eszközért, de egy anyának kinéző akadályba botlik. Anyuci nem igazán akarja elengedni őt sehova, mert az iskolából telefonáltak neki, hogy Buffy lógott egy óráról. Buffymama nem akarja, hogy kislánya megint bajba kerüljön. Viszont ez a Vadászt nem nagyon tartja otthon, mert meglóg az ablakon át. Igaz is, kinek kell az ajtó, ha van ablak is. A Bronze dugig van tömve tinikkel. Köztük van Cordelia is, aki megint futtatja magát a sleppje előtt, majd táncolni indul vagy inkább csak kéjesen tekergeti a testét. A vámpírok is már megérkeztek a Bronze-ba. Luke vámpír szót kér a színpadon és közli, hogy mindenki halott lesz nemsokára, majd megmutatja a kidobófickó vérének kiszívásával, hogy mi vár ma mindenkire. A Vadász és csapata is a helyszínre érkezik. Buffy kiosztja a feladatokat. Ő bemegy és csihi-puhit rendez, a többiek dolga pedig az lesz, hogy keressék meg a hátsó kijáratot és ott menekítsék ki az embereket. A bejárati ajtón keresztül nem lehet bejutni a Bronze-ba, így a Vadász az ablakot veszi igénybe, akárcsak otthon. Buffy éppen akkor érkezik, amikor Cordelia kerülne sorra a vacsoraasztalon. Luke vámpír azt gondolja, hogy ha már itt van a Vadász, az ő vére jobb lesz, ezért Cordeliából egyelőre nem lesz vacsi. A többiek, míg Buffy harcol, kimenekítik az embereket, ahogy azt előre megbeszélték. Jesse, mivel még csak kezdő vámpír, éhes, és ha már Cordi úgy is kéznél van, megkóstolna belőle egy keveset. Most épp mindenki pácba kerül. Luke vámpír elkapja Buffyt, Xandernek a vámpírrá lett haverját kéne megölni, Gilesra meg Darla ugrik rá. Buffy az utolsó pillanatban kiszabadul, Willow meg meglocsolja Darlát egy kis szentelt vízzel, hogy elengedje Gilest. Xander viszont bajban van, mert nem képes megölni barátját, hiába van a kezében egy karó. Vagy mégse hiába? Aki életében balek, az vámpírként is az, mert egy éppen menekülő lány meglöki Jesset, aki pont beleesik abba a karóba, amit Xander szorongat. Na, így lesz porrá egy balek vámpír. Buffy jobb híján egy mikrofonállványt kap fel, hogy ráijesszen Luke vámpírra, de mivel a fém nem tesz kárt a vámpírokban, az ablakot dobja be vele és azt mondja Luke vámpírnak egy lámpa fényére, hogy az a napkelte, így a fényre figyelő vámpírt könnyű szerrel szúrja le egy karóval. Fifikás a Vadász kérem, roppant fifikás. Luke vámpírt elveszítve a Szüret elmarad, így baromi ronda fővámpír nem tud feljönni és galibát okozni. Angel is konstatálja, hogy a Vadásznak sikerült a dolog. Az éjszaka nem hagyott nagy nyomot a tinikben. Giles felhívja a kis csoportosulás figyelmét, hogy ez még csak a kezdet volt, jön még ennél rosszabb is. (Írta: leeann, Forrás: http://hogyvolt.blog.hu/ Hogyvolt blog) Kontinuitás *Giles zárómondata, "átok ül a Földön", később újra felhangzik, csak akkor Giles azt mondja: "határozottan átok ül a Földön", mikor Buffy, Willow és Xander arról beszélgetnek, hogy elmennek plázázni, miután legyőzik az Első Gonosz seregét."A kiválasztott" *Mikor különböző módokon törik a fejüket, ami miatt kicsaphatják Buffyt az iskolából, Willow azt javasolja, hogy robbantson fel valamit; habár Buffy elutasítja az ötletet, mert nem szeretne börtönbe kerülni, ésőbb mégis a levegőbe repíti az egész Sunnydale Gimit, hogy legyőzhesse a polgármestert."Az érettségi ünnepség, 2. rész" Buffy azt a lehetőséget is felveti, hogy egyszerűen nem tanul, ami be is következik a következő évadban, emiatt aztán a harmadik évadban több pótvizsgát is tennie kell. *Mikor Willow azt kérdezi, miért nem szólnak a zsaruknak, Buffy azt feleli, hogy ők fegyverrel mennének be, amik nem igazán hatásosak a vámpírok és démonok ellen. Az "Áradásban," mikor a biztonsági őr megpróbálja lelőni a bankrabló démont, Buffy a pisztolyra utalva annyit mond: "ezek sosem hatásosak." *Giles említi a Véneket, és történetüket a földön. *Xander ebben az epizódban öl először vámpírt, Willow először tör be egy számítógépbe információért, és most találkozunk először Harmony Kendall-lel. *Noha Xander közel állt Jessehez, soha nem említi őt egészen a Kilencedik évad Apart (of Me) című részéig. Megjelenések Személyek *Adam *Angel *Colin *Cordelia Chase *Darla *Robert Flutie *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Harmony Kendall *Luke *A Mester *Jesse McNally *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *"Miss Motormouth" Szervezetek és címek *Aurelius rendje *Cordettes *Scooby Gang *A Vadász *Figyelő Fajok *Démon *Vének *Ember *Vámpír Események *A Szüret Helyek *A Bronze *A templom (Aurelius rendje) *A Pokol szája *Mauzóleum (Aurelius rendje) *Summers ház *Sunnydale Gimnázium **Sunnydale iskolai könyvtár Fegyverek és tárgyak *Kereszt *Karó *Szentelt víz *Biliárd dákó *Dobállvány Áldozatok *Azonosítatlan Aurelius vámpír, Buffy Summers porlasztotta el egy faággal, a temetőben *Névtelen kidobó, Luke szívta ki a vérét A Bronze-ban *Azonosítatlan lány, szintén Luke szívta ki a vérét, a Bronze-ban *Azonosítatlan Aurelius vámpír, Buffy Summers egy biliárddákóval porlasztotta el, a Bronze-ban *Másik névtelen Aurelius vámpír, akit Buffy egy cintányérral fejezett le *Jesse McNally, az Aurelius rendje változtatta át, később véletlen beleesett egy karóba, amit Xander Harris tartott *Luke, Buffy Summers döfte le egy karóval a Bronze színpadán Színfalak mögött Forgatás *Joss Whedon az epizód kommentárjában elmondta, hogy szörnyen érezte magát, amiért olyan sok szöveget adott a "vámpírarcú" Eric Balfournak, amiben "sz" hang szerepelt. A színésznek olyannyira nehezére esett visszamondani a sorokat a maszkban, hogy a későbbiekben új maszkot terveztek azoknak a vámpírkaraktereknek, akik a szerepük szerint sokat beszélnek; a későbbi epizódokban a régieket továbbra is felhasználták a kevés, vagy nulla szöveggel rendelkező vámpírok számára. Sugárzás *Az "Üdvözlet a pokol szájában!"/"A vámpírlakoma" epizódokat eredetileg egyetlen kétórás blokkban vetítették le. Később azonban két különálló epizódként került a szindikátusi sugárzásba, illetve a DVD-re is. *"A vámpírlakoma" (és az "Üdvözlet a pokol szájában!”) 3.4-es nézettségi arányt ért el az első vetítés alkalmával."A Buffy első évadának Nielsen-féle nézettségi adatai." Popkult utalások *A Mester szavai: "Mind gyengék vagytok!" utalás Mark Metcalf híres sorára a Party zóna című filmből. Hibák, bakik és figyelmetlenségek *Harmony azt kérdezi Cordeliától, hogy mennek-e aznap este a Bronze-ba. Cordelia azt felei, hogy igen, hiszen péntek este van, nem lesz beugró. Viszont amikor odaérnek, mégis fizetnek beugrót, ráadásul másnap iskolában vannak. Elképzelhető, hogy Cordelia tévedett, és csak egy közönséges hétköznap volt. *Mikor Buffy ledobja magáról Luke-ot, viseli a keresztes nyakláncot, viszont mikor kilép a kriptából, az eltűnik. Később, immár újra a könyvtárban, megint ott lóg a nyakában. *Közvetlen azután, hogy Buffy lefejezi a Xandert megtámadó vámpírt, látszik, hogy Sarah Michelle Gellar nevet, épp mielőtt Luke megragadja Buffyt. *Mikor Buffy ledöfi Luke-ot, a vámpírral együtt a karó is elporlad, pedig később többszor is felbukkan. Ez a konkrét karó látható például a Végső összecsapás első perceiben. Zene *Sprung Monkey - "Right My Wrong" (Akkor hallatszik, mikor Buffy Flutie igazgatóval beszélget a kapuban.) *Dashboard Prophets - "Wearing Me Down" (Mikor Cordelia a tánctérre lép a Bronze-ban.) *Dashboard Prophets - "Ballad for Dead Friends" (Mikor Luke bevezeti a többi vámpírt a Bronze-ba.) (Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Radio Sunnydale) *Walter Murphy - eredeti zene Nemzetközi címek *'Francia:' Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 2 (Üdvözlet Sunnydale-ben, 2. rész) *'Portugál:' A Colheita (A Szüret) *'Brazil portugál: '''Bem-vindo à Boca do Inferno, Parte 2 ''(Üdvözlet a pokol szájában, 2. rész) *'Finn:' Ystäviä ja paholaisia, osa 2'' (Barátok és démonok, 2. rész)'' *'Spanyol (Spanyolország és Latin Amerika):' La cosecha, Parte 2 (A Szüret, 2. rész) *'Német:' Die Zeit der Ernte (A Szüret ideje) Idézetek Referenciák